Fiends
The are a collection of supernatural races descended from an evil supreme deity known as an Archfiend, the races are comprised of evil deities, demons, the undead and living monsters. History of Ninja Gaiden Before the races of Fiends there was Vigoor the first Archfiend, from whom all Evil Deities and Fiends arose."At first this was just a small envious presence, but eventually it grew and became clearer. This marked the appearance of the Hatred. The chaotic nature of the Hatred further evolved it, bringing it to the level of a Deity. Thus, the ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, came into being, and the first conflict was set into motion." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden He was eventually defeated and banished by the 13 Dragons. Not completely destroyed Vigoor would manage to hold onto existence through the jealousy and hatred of one of the Dragons. Time passed until in the ancient era of human history, when the Evil Deities and their fiendish minions re-emerged because of the betrayal of the 13th Dragon. Unopposed they conquered the world and the ancient human tribes. The archaic humans were impressed by their awe striking powers idolizing and worshipping these evil deities, writing them into ancient mythologies. It was in this time when the bloodlines of the ancient human tribes were mixed with the fiends, creating a new race of fiends."However, in that age of chaos all of the bloodlines of Ancient tribes were mixed, and the form and nature of the Ancients has been carried on by us, the Fiends. -The Book of the Fiends, Ninja Gaiden Due to their wicked nature, the evil deities eventually fought amongst themselves and with their armies vied for control of the world,"Eventually, the tension between the four Fiend Rulers turned into a fierce battle. The world was plunged into chaos, as though Hell had erupted upon Earth" -The Four Greater Fiends Part 2, Ninja Gaiden 2 while the human inhabitants were caught up in the chaos and suffered greatly."The Lord of all Fiends, the Archfiend, let loose his evil minions, and humanity’s wails of pain and sorrow filled the air." -Prima Ninja Gaiden 2 backstory It was during this time that a new lineage of human warriors took up arms against the Fiends, they would later be known as the Dragon Lineage. With Dragon blood coursing through their veins,"Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins. Members of this bloodline, the Dragon Lineage, have vowed to stay vigilant and protect our world from the threat of the Archfiends." -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet they fought the Fiends for tens of thousands of generations until the struggle ended when members of the Dragon Lineage were able to seal away the Evil Deities and the demonic Fiends.Of course, old conflicts never cease, and even in the age of the Ancient tribes the Dragon Lineage and Evil Deities continued their battle for tens of thousands of generations, a struggle that finally ended when the members of the Dragon Lineage were able to seal away the Evil Deities and their spawn." -The Book of the Fiends, Ninja Gaiden Ever since the Fiends have had a strong hatred towards the Dragon Lineage and their Dragon Ninja descendants. The descendants of the ancient human tribes with strong blood ties to the Fiends lingered throughout the ages, mostly within the borders of the Vigoorian Empire, waiting for the day when the Fiends would rise again. Archfiends The Archfiends are evil supreme deities, each ruling a pantheon of deities and Fiends. They are in a constant power struggle with each other vying for complete control of the Fiend race and all the domains, mainly the underworld and earth."Another element is the power struggle between the different races of fiends, because they're supernatural beings around the world who are vying for control as well. At the time of the first Ninja Gaiden the fiends of the Vigoor Empire were the leaders of the underworld, so to speak. And you know, at the time the other fiend clans couldn't deny the control of the Vigoorian fiends, because of the strength of the Vigoor Empire and the emperor there was the figurehead for the entire race." -Tomonobu Itagaki on Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword The omnipotent and omniscient powers of the Archfiends are far reaching, affecting the world on a universal scale, resulting in the warping of reality, time and space. During these disastrous times vortexes fill the skies as earthly and hellish realms intertwine."The ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, began to devour the territory of Gurdu, beginning at its center. During endless solar and lunar eclipses, the earth shook and split, the seas dried up only to flood into existence again, and intense winds swept over everything and fires burned down all of existence, ignoring even the concept of time itself. Eventually, Gurdu lost his strength, and the world once again plunged into the chaos from which it had come." -The Book of Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden *'Vigoor': The origin of all the Archfiends, The Greater Fiends and the lesser Fiends. It was through him that fear, hatred and evil came into existence. He is the Deity of Destruction known as Demon."Vigoor is the Demon of Destruction and the Deity who creates history." -The Vigoor Mythology, Ninja Gaiden 2 *'Vazdah': The successor of Vigoor, Vazdah came into being after the defeat of Vigoor by the 13 dragons. Vazdah rose from the physical corpse of Vigoor and ruled during the age of myths and legends where he was known as the Archfiend."His arms hath been borne from the right arm of Vigoor, His legs hath been borne from the left leg of Vigoor, His bones formed from the holy Vigoor's flesh, Bless Vazdah's brain, birth forth from the mind of Vigoor himself." -The Prayer of the Necromantale, Ninja Gaiden 2 He was sealed away through the use of the Demon Statue by ancestors of the Dragon Ninja."I expected nothing less from a Dragon Ninja. Long ago your ancestors imprisoned the Archfiend deep within this mountain, now that job is up to you" -Muramasa, Ninja Gaiden 2 Archfiend Disciples *'The Vigoorian Emperor': The immortal figurehead and ruler of the Vigoorian Empire. It is said in a prophecy that the Vigoorian Emperor would be infused with the powers of all the Evil Deities if he were ever to be united with the Dark Dragon Blade for 7 days."If a new warrior of the Dragon Lineage shall appear, the Holy Emperor shall be infused with the power of the Evil Deities. After seven days, from the unity of His Majesty with the Dark Dragon once again, we Fiends will be blessed with an exquisite harmony." -The Book of the Future, Ninja Gaiden"...the Vigoor Emperor is the figurehead of the commoners, and his absolute authority as the Holy leader of our Vigoorian Order cannot be denied. He controls all, physical and ethereal, regardless of time or place..." -THE EMPEROR, LORD OF ALL CREATION, Ninja Gaiden *'The Dark Dragon': The 13th divine Dragon who with his brethren banished Vigoor and the Evil Deities to the ends of the world. He was the youngest and weakest of the 13 Dragons resulting in an inferiority complex that caused him to be envious towards his brethren, this envy turned into a hate which Vigoor used to hold onto existence. Corrupted by Vigoor, he became a powerful being known as the Dark Dragon. He slayed the 12 divine Dragons and plunged the world into a total abyss of destruction until his eventual defeat by members of the Dragon Lineage."Long ago, the Dark Dragon plunged the world into an era of chaos." -The Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword *'Murai': A master ninja and disciple of the Dark Dragon. His pursuit of power lead him to manipulate even the Vigoorian Emperor, with Murai obtaining the fully powered Dark Dragon Blade upon the completion of his scheme. With the blade Murai infused himself with all the powers of the Dark Dragon, becoming the Devil incarnate."It is said that if the blade's seal were to be broken, it would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and confer it upon the one who wields it, transforming him into the Devil incarnate" -intro, Ninja Gaiden *'Dagra Dai': A philosopher who roamed the ancient earth lost in his thoughts and detached from the chaos and destruction around him. Gazing into the eyes of Vazdah after stumbling into a deep dark pit, he was infused with immense power. He awoke as the Infernal Priest Dagra Dai and carried out his master's will with almost as much ferocity and wickedness as Vazdah. With his new powers he forced the four Greater Fiends to do his bidding, ruling over them."Now known as the Infernal Priest Dagra Dai, his ferocity and wickedness nearly matched that of the Archfiends. With this new-found strength, he forced the four Fiend rulers to do his bidding. -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 3, Ninja Gaiden 2 *'Gogohn': Known as the Supreme Fiend he established the City of Tairon, and the Vigoorian Empire where he ruled for a peroid of time.It has been several hundred years, since the Supreme Fiend Gogohn established what would eventually become the Vigoor Empire here on these lands. -The Vigoor Mythology, Ninja Gaiden 2 He later roamed the earth and erected a shrine dedicated to awakening the Archfiend in South America, deep in the mountains of the Amazon jungle. He would later die there after it's construction."In this shrine, final resting place of Gogohn, bring for the sacrificed bodies of innocents" -The Prayer of the Necromantale, Ninja Gaiden 2 Greater Fiend The Greater Fiends are minor evil deities in a pantheon under an Archfiend, like their Archfiend masters they are eternal and immortal. Unlike the Archfiends, the Greater Fiend's powers do not extend far enough to be felt on a universal scale, but can still have devastating effects on the region they happen to occupy. Each Greater Fiend usually rules a territory with a horde of fiends at their disposal. Humans with strong blood ties to the fiends retain their souls when turned, elevating them to the level of a Greater Fiend. Among their fellow humans they are revered as gods and goddesses."...however the extraordinary power of the Fiends is incomparable to that of humans; in fact the highest level of Fiends exist in a state that can only be described as having transcended physical boundaries of form. Looking back through the pages of history, it is quite probable that many of the most powerful members of the Vigoorian ruling class in fact belonged to this classification. It is not surprising, then, that the Fiends have been seen as gods..." -THE HISTORY OF VIGOOR II, Ninja Gaiden Ancient Greater Fiends *'Ishtaros': One of the captivating goddesses who resides in the underworld. In Ancient times she was worshipped as a goddess by the ancient Babylonians, where she was responsible for mixing the bloodlines of the ancient human tribes with the fiends, creating a new race of fiends. She is the Ancient Greater Fiend of Creation."The Ancient Greater Fiend of annihilation, she is deeply connected to the Vigoor Empire that Ryu toppled during the recent Dark Dragon Blade Incident." -Ishtaros Biography Wood Amulet 12, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword *'Nicchae': The other captivating goddess who resides in the underworld. Like Ishtaros she played a part in mixing the bloodlines of the ancient human tribes, where she was worshipped as a goddess by the Ancient Greeks. She is the Ancient Greater Fiend of Destruction."The Ancient Greater Fiend of death and destruction." -Nicchae Biography Wood Amulet 13, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. Vigoorian Greater Fiends *'Alma': A newly created but powerful Greater Fiend, she was transformed into a Greater Fiend by Doku. Though already devastatingly powerful in her current state, she has the potential to become even more powerful through the sacrificial ritual known as the awakening. She is the younger sister of Rachel. *'Doku': The ghostly dark samurai, Doku has been put in charge of the Greater Fiends by the Vigoorian Emperor for his devotion and loyalty to his master. He is the Lord of the Greater Fiends."Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends: One of the Greater Fiends, he is a heavily armored dark knight. He lured Alma into the fold and turned her into a fiend." -Ninja Gaiden Instruction Booklet *'Marbus': A devilish Greater Fiend who rules over hell and all the demonic races of fiends, rarely leaving his domain. He usually sits on his throne mocking his victims as he conjures demonic minions do his bidding. Marbus is the Archfiend of the Underworld and the one who protects the emperor. Vazdah Greater Fiends *'Alexei': Known as the Graceful Ruler of Lightning Alexei is a very pompous and flamboyant Greater Fiend. He has lived for several millenniums and views humans as short lived flies. At the same time he views his destructive lightning storms as a work of art. *'Volf': A four armed muscular werewolf deity, Volf is the Invincible Ruler of Storms with the ability to conjure up deadly large scale wind storms. Volf despises weaklings and is always looking for a challenging fight."So fragile, the lot of them, SO WEAK, I cannot stand another minute of this tedium, you will find me a mighty adversary, you will bring before me an opponent worthy of I, Volf, Ruler of Storms!" -Volf, Ninja Gaiden 2 He rules the Lycanthrope Tribe of Werewolves. *'Zedonius': Loyal to the Archfiend, Zedonius is the Malevolent Ruler of Flames. He introduced fire to the ancient humans who worshipped the powerful Fiends as gods."For the one who bestowed the precious gift of fire on you pitiful apes...was none other than I, Zedonius, ruler of flame." -Zedonius, Ninja Gaiden 2"You are ignorant in the ways of the world as an infant in its cradle, ninja. Without my fire, the petty dreams of your species would never have taken flight. Yet your ancestors in the Dragon Lineage tried to extinguish that flame. Do you not think that foolish?" -Zedonius, Ninja Gaiden 2 His perspective changed upon his return after millenias of slumber, viewing the humans who refuse to submit and worship as ungrateful apes.""Impudent apes, how your hubris has grown in the few short milennia we've been away. Have you forgotten the era where only the mercy of the Archfiend kept your lowly species alive? You ungrateful monkeys. When high infernal priest Dagra Dai resurrects and restores the Archfiend to power, you will learn your true place on this earth. On behalf of his lordship Dagra Dai, I deliver you an ultimatim. Submit, or die." -Zedonius, Ninja Gaiden 2 *'Elizébet': A headstrong Greater Fiend with little patience for incompetency and failure. Elizébet is the Shrine Maiden of Blood required in the Necromantale ritual to awaken the Archfiend Vazdah."Archfiend Vazdah, rise up from your deep slumber. Goghon's princess, the shrine maiden of blood, guides us. We stand gathered here in sacred Necromantale, ready to shed the blood of innocents." -The Prayer of the Necromantale, Ninja Gaiden 2 She is known as the Queen of Blood, the Queen of the four Greater Fiends, but most of all she is the Ruler of Blood. Black Spider Greater Fiends *'Obaba': An old wise witch of the Black Spider ninja clan, she was transformed into a Greater Fiend by Ishtaros. *'Genshin': After his death at the hands of Ryu Hayabusa, Genshin was transformed into a Greater Fiend by Elizébet. Fiends The Fiends are supernatural beings and creatures. They have been recorded by ancient humans in myths, legends and folklore by cultures all over the world. Although fiends are classified by how they came into being, they can all trace their origin back to the deities who spawned them. Demons Demons constitute the main bulk of the fiendish horde. They originate from the demonic realms, summoned into existence by the evil deities. They all have green blood and vaporize when killed. Demonic Monsters *'Hydracubus': A giant grotesque tentacle demon covered with many eyes. *'Electric Worm': Huge demonic worms with the ability to control their bio electricity. *'Fire Worm': Huge demonic worms with the ability to spew fire. *'Paz Zuu': The wind demon of myth, Paz Zuu possesses enough power to rival that of a minor deity. He resides within the fiendish realm waiting to be summoned to the Underground Sanitary should anyone attempt to open the gates to Zarkhan. *'Doppelganger Fiend': Deadly fiends with the ability to take on the form and abilities of their enemies. *'Vigoorian Golem': A gigantic red and black spiked armored creature, he dwells deep within the Underground Mausoleum. *'Giant Death Worm': A gigantic worm with a skull like face, it dwells in tunnel systems underneath the Amazon jungle. It is the largest of the death worms. Demonic Minions *'Shadow Fiend': Fast and agile mantis like fiends with the ability to meld into the shadows. With the exception of the large Arioch they are all roughly around 5.5 ft tall. **'Lesser Shadow Demon': Bladed arm shadow fiends with an orange brown carapace, they are the weakest of the shadow fiends. **'Flare Shadow Demon': Clawed shadow fiends with a pink carapace and blue flames, they are more powerful than the lesser shadow demons. **'Crow Shadow Demon': A white carapace demon with a large eye within a mouth of fangs, they are the deadliest of the small agile shadown fiends. **'Arioch': Large demons with pincers and the ability to project laser beams, they are the most lethal of the shadow fiends. **'Inferno Shadow Demon': Flaming shadow fiends with a similar in appearance to the flare shadow demons. *'Bast Fiend': A humanoid cat demon, they ferociously attack with blinding agility and speed. **'Grey Bast Fiend': Bast fiends with grey and white fur. **'Red Bast Fiend': Bast fiends with red fur, they are slightly more stronger than the grey bast fiends. *'Gilldabl': Short psychic mermen with the ability hover above water and blast water based psychic projectiles. *Ogre Fiend: A giant dinosaur like fiend wielding a large club and wearing a triceratop skull as a helmet. They start out with a green skin colouration with blue stripes. Once the triceratop skull is destroyed their skin becomes red and they enter into a berserker rage. *'Vigoorian Berserker': A heavily armormed skeletal knight standing at roughly 7 ft tall and wielding a large Dabilahro sword. Vigoorian Berserkers can enter into berserker state where they are more deadly. *'Van Gelf': Giant gargoyle fiends standing at roughly 13 ft tall. **'Immature Van Gelf': These are the weakest of the Van Gelfs, they have smooth purple pink skin and small wings incapable of flight. **'Winged Van Gelf': Once the Van Gelf have matured they grow large wings capable of flight. They've also grown a green and purple carapace in place of smooth skin. **'Winged Golden Van Gelf': The strongest of the Van Gelf, they have a hard gold and green carapace. *'Death Worm': A large worm with a skull face from the caverns of the Amazon jungle, they are usually found in a pool of acid. *'Centaur': Spear wielding demons with a satry upper body and horse like lower body. Demonic Creatures *'Cyclop Wasp': A one eye flying wasp like creature with a stinger. *'Pill Bug': 4 ft long beetle like bugs, Pill bugs will lunge at their prey and eat away once on top, this is usually done in swarms. **'Green Pill Bug': Normal pill bugs with a green exoskeleton. **'White Pill Bug': Stronger pill bugs with a white exoskeleton. *'Flying Eyeball': Demonic eyeballs with the ability to levitate and shoot fireballs. Mutants Unlike the demons, mutants originate from the earth and unlike the undead, these fiends are still living. Fiendish mutants were once human and animals,"It's hard to believe they were ever human.. isn't it? Anyone with susceptibility to the curse, whether they are a saint or a sinner, can succumb to it and become a Fiend." -Rachel, Ninja Gaiden with their soul corrupted away by the evil deities they have been transformed into supernatural monstrosities."...ever since, these monsters have come to be known as Fiends. The majority of them are mutations of human beings, existing in a condition of living without a soul due to their corruption by evil..." -THE HISTORY OF VIGOOR I, Ninja Gaiden Since they are of earthly origin and living they all have red blood, and most species leave a corpse behind when killed. Mutant Monsters *'GigaDeath': A large phantom fishlike mechanical being mutated deep in the New York subway tunnels. Gigadeath moves around by creating electromagnetic fields. He is also able to produce mini kamikaze versions of himself. *'Nuclear Armadillo': A giant radioactive flaming armadillo. The energy it produces can be harnessed, such as the use of its energy to power the main sections of the Flying Fortress. Mutant Minions *'Gahrula Fiend': A dinosaur like fiend standing at twice the height of a human. Mutanted into fiends they were once human. **'Galla': A red and black two horned gahrula with the ability to breath fire, they are the weakest of the gahrula fiends. **'Ice Gobdeck': These fiends are similar to the gallas but slightly larger with spikes and harden plated light blue skin. Instead of a firebreathing ability they have ice breath. **'Fire Gobdeck': Similar to the ice gobdecks but they are light orange in color and breath fire in place of an ice breath. *'Monk Fiend': These fiends were highly disciplined monks of the Holy Vigoorian Order, once mutated they ascended to a level similar to the demon fiends originating from hell. *'SAT Fiend (aka Military Fiend)' : These are quick and deadly fiends with the ability to project fireballs. They were once Special Assault Team commandos of the Vigoorian shadow ops. *'Black Spider Shadow Ninja' : 10 ft tall humanoid spider fiends, they are the elite black spider ninja of the ninpo branch within the Black Spider clan. Highly disciplined in the black ninja arts they are able to transform into deadly spider fiends. *'Werewolf': Large and muscular humanoid wolves, they are members of the Lycanthrope tribe under Volf. Werewolves have inhuman brute strength and are predatory in nature. **'Brown Werewolf': These are the weaker of the two werewolf types. They have brown fur. **'Red Werewolf': Werewolves with red fur, they are stronger than the brown werewolves. *'Gaja': Gajas were once beautiful mermaid like creatures, but indulged in pleasures until they lost their flesh, becoming hideous skeletal fiends."Inside the marble room of the Lycanthropes' Castle, Ryu is attacking the Fiend Gaja with his Eclipse Scythe. These fiends once had beautiful mermaid-like appearances, but indulged in pleasures until they lost most of their flesh and became hideous monsters. They wiggle their serpent-like bottom halves to roam around as they please." -Ninja Gaiden II Exclusive Showcase 3, Gamespy **'Skeletal Gaja': Gaja fiends with bleached white silver bones. **'Blood Gaja': These these fiends have a fleshy blood skeleton, they are more stronger than the skeletal gajas. Mutant Creatures *'Shargelth': Crocodile/Shark like fiends dwelling in the water ways of Tairon. *'Giant Bat': Bats that have been mutated into giant bat fiends. *'Blood Eels': Crocodile size tadpole like creatures. The Undead These fiends were once living animals and humans. After their death they were reanimated as minions to serve their overlords. Undead Monsters *'Bone Dragon': A giant dinosaur skeleton deep underneath Tairon. It is reanimated by the Holy Grail. *'Crimson': Lord of the Vampires, Crimson is a powerful vampire who leads an army of vampires in a millennia old conflict against the Dragon Lineage. *'Giant Skeleton Wolf': A giant skeletal werewolf composed with the bones of victims killed and eaten by the Lycanthrope werewolf tribe. Undead Minions *'Ghul': Human warriors reanimated as zombies deep in the catacombs under Tairon. These zombies were once Vigoorian warriors from the Middle Ages."...it is said that sometime Fiends may rise up from dead bodies; in fact there were many Monks of the Vigoor Order during the Middle Ages who labored for years to recreate this phenomenon..." -THE HISTORY OF VIGOOR III, Ninja Gaiden **'Archer Ghul': Ghuls wielding a large Vigoorian composite bow known as strongbow. **'Mace Ghul': Ghuls wielding a large and heavy mace. **'Axe Ghul': Ghuls wielding a large and heavy battle axe. **'Soldier Ghul': These were modern Vigoorian infantry soldiers reanimated as fiendish purple zombies after being slain in battle by Ryu Hayabusa. *'Vampire': They are fiends who feed upon humans by biting into their victims and drinking their blood. *'Spriggan': A tall humanoid purple zombie. Instead of hands they have a chainsaw in place of one hand and a cannon in place of the other. *'Marionette Cyborgs': These are two headed women doll creatures stitched together with robotic parts. *'Demon Ninja': Wicked black spider ninja who have fallen in battle may find themselves reborn in hell as demonic ninja. They usually require some time to incubate inside large spider egg sacs. Unlike their living comrades, these ninja are able to survive using an exploding kamikaze attack. **'Demonic Bow Ninja': Black Spider bow ninja who have died and been reborn as demonic ninja. **'Demonic Claw Ninja': Black Spider claw ninja who have died and been reborn as demonic ninja. **'Demonic Incendiary Ninja': Black Spider incendiary ninja who have died and been reborn as a demonic ninja. **'Demonic Ninpo Ninja': Black Spider ninpo ninja who have died been reborn as demonic ninja. Undead Creatures *'Ghost Fish': Skeletal phantom fishes of varying sizes, they float around in mid air. Ghost fishes are very deadly when they swarm like piranhas. *'Phantom': These are spirits in the form of floating blue fireballs. Seem to have similar A.I. as the Cyclops Wasps. *'Skeletal Scorpions': Random bones put together and reanimated to form scorpion-like skeleton creatures. They are roughly 3–4 ft long. Beasts Beasts are legendary creatures created on earth to serve their masters. Like the mutant fiends originating from earth they bleed red blood and generally leave a corpse when killed. Bestial Monsters *'Yotunfrau': A large hairy beast with two arms, it has the ability to breath freezing ice blasts. *'Cyclops Yotunfrau': Similar to Yotunfrau, but hairless. It has one eye and a blue and red skin tone. *'Godomus': Gigantic troll like fiends. Dragons *'Smaugan': A gigantic golden lava dragon, he is a western dragon with a long neck, four limbs and a pair of wings. *'Ice Dragon': The ice counterpart of Smaugan, he is light blue instead of gold. *'Red Dragon': A large western red dragon with a pair of legs and a pair of wings in place of arms. *'Red Dragon Spawn': Miniature versions of the red dragon. *'Quetzalcoatl': A large yellow wyrm like dragon with no limbs and a pair of wings. *'Quetzalcoatl Spawn': Miniature purple versions of Quetzalcoatl. *'Water Dragon': A gigantic blue white water dragon resembling an elasmosaur. It has the ability to meld in with its surroundings becoming invisible. *'Black Dragon': A large western black dragon with flame attacks. Possessed Objects These are objects that have become possessed by the evil deities. *'Buddha Statue': A gigantic Buddha statue from Tokyo while possessed by Elizébet. *'Statue of Liberty': The statue of Liberty from New York while possessed by Alexei. Chimera/Artificial Fiends These are fiends that are the result of scientific and alchemical experiments by the Lords of Alchemy. They spill pixelated blood and have blood red auras before certain attacks. The names below are actual name listed in the Strategy Guide. *'Homunculus/Moon Child': Test subjects mutated into brain-chewing fiends. Moon Children has a darker color. Killing them will making them transform into a Megaselion (Demon Baphomet if it's Moon Child) or an Ourboros. *'Ourboros': Fiends transformed from the Homunculus/Moon Child. Their head and torso are the same as their previous forms but replace arms with snakes and a snake lower body. *'Celsus Fiend/Paracelsus Fiend': Human size fiends with spikes on back and a Bird Mask as their skulls. When weakened by a Steel to Bone technique, they sometimes will activate orange lightning on their back and kamikaze themselves. Paracelsus Fiends looks identical to normal Celsus Fiends except that they have more spikes, produce purple lightning and inflict more damage. *'Megaselion/Demon Baphomet': Fiends that look like skinless gorillas. Demon Baphomets have armors on their body and wears a mask similar to the skull of the Celsus Fiends. They can go into a berserk form when weakened. Megaselion are actually transformed from the Homunculus. There can only be hit in the air by the Eclipse Scythe. They are surprisingly very easy to kill in Razor's Edge, as attacking them they will attempt to grab you, giving you the opportunity to perform Steel on Bone. *'Magna Persona Fiend/Magna Fiend': Powerful fiends that start off as a floating face that shoots laser beams called the Magna Persona Fiend. When the face is damaged, exposing the Magna Fiend control it. The Magna Fiend reveals to be a fiend with humanoid upper body and four bug-like legs who carries a scythe. It's one of the hardest normal enemies in the game, as it counters Ryu's attack most of the time. *'Epigonos': A fiendish clone of Ryu devised by LOA, it can perform all of his movements and can duplicate his weapons and Ninpo. Gallery Enemy_Bat_111.jpg|NG1: Bat enemy Enemy_Crow_128.jpg|NG1: Crow (cannot be killed in NG1-Sigma) Enemy_Wisp_030.jpg|NG1: Phantom enemy NG1_2117180-384118_205513829539127_163288313761679_430622_1497259436_n.jpeg|NG1: Ryu fighting Gilldabl enemies NG1_2117182-392222_205513859539124_163288313761679_430624_1745270789_n.jpeg|NG1: Ryu being bitten by a Shargelth NG1_2B-S404597-ngb_012.jpg|NG1: Ryu fighting an Ogre fiend NG1_2117198-407138_205513539539156_163288313761679_430616_1779757257_n.jpeg|NG1: Ryu fighting an Ogre fiend NG2_Art_Enemy_Chainsaw_Zombie_1.jpg|NG2: Spriggan chainsaw zombie artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Chainsaw_Zombie_2_Design.jpg|NG2: Spriggan chainsaw zombie concept artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Chainsaw_Zombie_3a.jpg|NG2: Spriggan chainsaw zombie concept artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Chainsaw_Zombie_3b.jpg|NG2: Spriggan chainsaw zombie concept artwork closeup NG2_Art_Enemy_Amazonian_Death_Worm_1.jpg|NG2: Death worm artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Amazonian_Death_Worm_2.jpg|NG2: Death worm concept artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Blood_Eel.jpg|NG2: Blood Eel artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Centaur_1.jpg|NG2: Centaur artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Centaur_2.jpg|NG2: Centaur concept artwork NG2_Art_Enemy_Dragon_Demon.jpg|NG2: Red Dragon spawn artwork DragonSpawn_395511-35m0dvp_Bull.jpg|NG2: Red Dragon Spawn protmotional screenshot NG2_Art_Enemy_Marionnette_Demon_1.jpg|NG2: Marionette cyborg artwork Marionnette_Ryu_422804-2699258474_b04710fec1_b_Bull.jpg|NG2: Marionette Female Cyborg promotional screenshot Marrionette_Executor_Ryu_422818-2699264706_30ea98e7cc_b_Bull.jpg|NG2: Marionette Female Cyborg promotional screenshot References Category:Mythology Category:Fiends Category:Enemies Category:Deceased